Exchanged
by percabethlover10
Summary: Percy lives in NYC and his tired of it. Annabeth lives in San Fran Sisco and is tired of it. What happens when they both sign up for an exchange program and are placed together? Will their friendship blossom into something more? Rated T just cuz!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people of the earth and neighbouring planets! (ya, im tak=lking about u guys, martians disguised as humans! U're not fooling anyone!) i know i need 2 update my MoA story, but i had this amazing idea and i couldn't wait 2 share! Here it is!

Percy

Ugh! I can't stand chilly New York any longer! Don't get me wrong, I love NYC, but I've lived here all my life! Sometimes you just need a break, ya know? I need to see other places, even if its still in the U.S.!

That's what was on my mind the day I signed up for the camp exchange program.

Annabeth

I've seen every single monument there is to see here in San Fran Sisco twice a year since I was 2! I'm so bored of them right now! I can't stand it anymore! I need to see the Empire State Building, Central Park and the Statue of Liberty! And that's just the beginning of the things I want to see in my life!

That's what was on my mind the day I signed up for the camp exchange program.

I know, really short, but this is kinda like an prologue! The juicy stuff comes later! PLZ REVIEW! But pls don't say i should write longer chappys, because I will and like i said, this is the prologue. It's just the beginning!


	2. Camp

**hi guys. i'm just going to say it. I was quite hurt by some of your reviews becuz last chappy was a PROLOGUE! Here is the dictionary definition of prologue:**

**a preliminary discourse; a preface or introductory part of a discourse, poem, or novel. So, i kinda thought about not continuing, but here it is anyways:**

**Percy**

So, let me explain. I go to Camp Half-Blood all summer to get away from my evil step-dad- Smelly Gabe. I have no idea why my mom ever married him- she is Way too good for him. So anyways, it's a huge camp with loads of locations all over the country. When you're over grade 8, you can do an exchange program with other camp locations. You go to that camp for 5 weeks of the summer and get assigned to a camper that's kinda like a tour guide. Then, when 5 weeks is up, that "tour guide" comes to your camp and you take on their roll. It's pretty fun, or so I've been told. I'm only just old enough to go this year- I just finished grade 8 and my 14th birthday is in July so I'm really cutting it close. But our camp director, Chiron is super cool; he's really laid back but doesn't take any crap, so he let me go.

I check my info page. I've been assigned to a girl in San Fransesco. Cool, I guess. I'd requested a boy because I wasn't interested in girls since my nasty breakup with my ex; Rachel. She cheated on me with some football team captain jerk from another school. Another reason I love camp; I can run away from my social problems and have fun. San Fransesco also wasn't my first choice; it was Kansas, because that's where my mom comes from. I guess since I signed up late, I got what was left. Oh well, I can live with San Fransesco. I decide to start packing, since my flight leaves in 2 days.

Once I finish packing, I go over my things.

_Sleeping bag? Check!_

_5 weeks worth of clothes? Check!_

_Countless pairs of underwear? Check!_

_Check list? Check!_

Ugh, I feel so tired for some reason. Well, I better go to bed then.

**AHHH! Super short, but I find my chapters get longer as I go. This was really just an explanation chappy, so I bet it was pretty boring to read. Thx for bearing with me! Pls review! And no reviews disguised as flames this time, k?**


	3. Settle in?

**Hey, i'm back. Sorry, I've been tots. MIA (Missing in Action!) ive been in a WIFI free zone- so I don't know how many reviews i have but i know they'll be awesome, cuz. Well, u're awesome! K, luv ya! Story time! **

**Annabeth**

UGH! Where is he? He's supposed to take me to the airport to pick up "my" exchange student- this Percy guy's coming here first.

Since my dad obviously wasn't going to show up, I decide to call my knight in shining armor to pick me up from this hole I go to school in. On the third ring, he picks up.

"Luke!" I cry out exasperated, I mean I've been sitting on the bench outside the office for over an hour!

"Hey! Wadya need?" he responds.

"UGH! I need a good dad! He forgot to pick me up to go to the airport to pick up my camp exchange student, and I was hoping my amazing, wonderful, perfect boyfriend would come pick me up?" I ask hopefully.

"And who might this amazing, wonderful, perfect boyfriend be?" he teases.

"Um, no-brainer! Niall Horan!" I tease back.

"Hum, so why are you calling me, why not Niall?" he continues with the teasing.

"Humph, you got me there. But no, seriously, can you come pick me up? PLEASE!" I cry desperately.

"Sure." He chuckles.

"Thank you times a million!" I cry.

"Your very welcome, my sweet! I'll be there in a few!"

"K, thanks!" I answer and hang up.

So, as I'm waiting, a strange thought crosses my mind. What had Luke been doing when I called him? That's crazy to even think about! I don't need to know what he's doing every second of every day! Ah! Here he is now! Right on time!

I clamber into his Jeep; not the nicest car in the world, but he's very proud that he pays for it all himself, and shut the door. We start to talk about the summer; Luke goes to CHB to.

When we get to the airport, we hop out of the car and dash in-we were already an hour late because of my dad. We run to the baggage carriage, It's not hard to pick out Percy even though I've never seen him before. He's sitting on the edge of the baggage carriage looking like he had been forgotten.

I know I have a boyfriend, but MAN! This guy is HOT! He's got raven black hair that falls just the right way without him trying, sea green eyes poking out from under his hair and muscles like a wresler. Okay, so I'm exaggerating a little. So what? A girl's allowed to dream!

WE rush over to him and he jerks his head up.

"HI! I'm Annabeth! You must be Percy!" his eyes light up with relief.

"Ya, I'm Percy" he sticks out his hand for me to shake and I do. "Nice meet you Annabeth!" His eyes dart over to Luke than back at me. Then I get the hint.

"OH! Yeah! Percy, this is my boyfriend Luke!" I can see Percy's eyes fade a little when I say boyfriend, but they lighten just as soon.

"Alright," I say, getting back on track, "Why don't you come with us and we'll get back to camp!"

We haul all of Percy's stuff out to the car and dump it into the back. We hop in and buckle up. I let Percy take the seat beside Luke's in the front and got into the back. As we drive away, I see Luke glare at Percy when he's not looking. I give him a look that says "We're just friends!" and he gives me back a "Fine, I believe you. But I'm still watching him!" look.

Percy's looking out the window like he's never seen anything so beautiful in his life-which it probably is. I mean, not to brag, but San Fransesco is much nicer than New York. But they do have amazing monuments over there.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Luke announcing we're here.

Finally, home!

**Percy**

I got off my flight incredibly flustered. I'd been stuck between a crying baby and a toddler that was picking it's nose the whole hour! And to make it worse, they only had baby movies! So there I was, trying to ignore the sounds and sights around me and trying to focus on my movie-Dora was telling Swiper to stop swiping. I was the first one off the plane.

I went to go pick up my bags and sat on the baggage carriage to wait for this Annabeth girl. And, oh, I waited! A full hour! But when she got there, it was worth the wait.

Man, she was gorgeous! She had blond curls to about half way down her back, a slim figure with tanned skin and the most amazing, intimidating, stormy gray, calculating eyes I had ever seen -they put my boring green ones to shame! The guy next to her-whom she introduced as her boyfriend Luke- had sandy blond hair, an upturned nose and a I smile that made me put my hand on my wallet to make sure it was still there.

My happiness dimed as she told me who he was because, quite frankly, I was jealous of him! But then we got in the car and I was happy all over again.

It was beautiful here! There were gardens everywhere filled with brightly coloured flowers of every kind. The sun was shining on the crowded streets full of people in cars and on the sidewalk. We started driving through strawberry fields until we reached a long driveway wich we tured into. We reached the end of the driveway and spotted a sign.

It read "Camp Half-Blood" in big, gold letters with the camp symbol- 12 little symbols- next to it.

We pulled up in front of a big building and walked in. We entered an office with pictures of kids on the walls. A large desk sat in the corner with a woman sitting at it.

"Hi Bridget! This is my exchange student, Percy" called Annabeth. My heart fluttered when she said I was hers.

_Stop thinking that! She has a BOYFRIEND! _I scolded myself.

The woman just nodded and pointed towards a chart. I take a look at the chart and see I'[m supposed to sign in. Once I'm done, Bridget hands me a sheet with my camp schedule, my cabin key and my cabin number. I'm in cabin 3. When Annabeth sees what cabin I'm in, she tells me that she's in cabin 11. Darn, so far away!

_Shut up Percy!_

Annabeth and Luke show me to my cabin and I sort all my things out. For some reason I'm the only one i my cabin. I'll have to ask Annabeth about that later.

Suddenly, a huge conch horn blew, startling me out of my thoughts.

_What the hell is that for?_

Suddenly, Annabeth shows up at my door.

"Are youcoming for dinner or not?" she asks.

**KKK, that's the chappy. So review and stuff!**


	4. Frustration!

**I have 1 thing 2 say: I LUV U GUYS! u guys r so supportive and u correct me if i'm wrong! And i've never formally thanked u 4 taking the time 2 review. 1 of your reviews made me realize that and i just wanted 2 say thx! Well, 1 of u guys asked me if they were mortals or demigods, they're mortals. I thought it would be more of a challenge 2 try and change them a bit! K, well, enough of my blabbering and on with the show!**

**Luke**

Who does this Percy guys think he is? From the moment he saw her he wouldn't stop staring at her! My only moment of satisfaction was when Annabeth introduced me as her boyfriend and his face fell into a look of disappointment! I was laughing my head off on the inside!

Now at dinner, he's still staring at my girlfriend! The exchange kids usually get their own cabins and therefore, tables. But Annabeth felt bad that Percy was going to be sitting alone and since my table is way too full to sit anybody else at, she got her friend Piper to talk to our camp director, Mr. D, into bending a few rules for us.

Percy whispers something in Annabeth's ear and she laughs that wonderful, tinkling laugh I love so much. Right now, that laugh just makes me even more jealous.

"Um, Luke? You okay buddy?" asks my cabin mate Malik.

"Ya, why?" I growl.

Malik points at my hands and I see my hand finger deep in my mashed potatoes, strangling them. I quickly let go of them and wipe my hands clean on my napkin. Malik gives me a look, then turns

his gaze on Percy and Annabeth and archs an eyebrow. Thankfully, he knows what's good for him and doesn't press the matter more.

I turn back to my food and try to tune out all sounds of laughter from cabin 11. When he starts to lean in to her, I've had enough. I stand up abruptly, knocking over my chair which makes a loud bang as it hits the ground. Percy, Annabeth and all the people sitting in the chairs around us look up, startled. Everything gores silent. I give Percy an angry look and he looks ashamed, then I give Annabeth a hurt one. I walk out of the room in complete silence. I walk to my cabin and lie down.

How could she do this to me? No, it wasn't her, it was Percy. That jerk knew I had a girlfriend, and he went ahead and flirted with her.

I fell exhausted, but I can't seem to sleep. When sleep finally comes, it's ridden with nightmares.

I'm standing in the rain at camp. Thunder booms in the backround and lightning fills the sky. But that's all distant. My attention is focused on 2 figures standing not 20 paces away. Through the fog rain, I can see a glimpse of blonde curls and know its Annabeth. A tall, athletic guy with raven hair stands in front of her, to close for my liking. I recognize him as Percy and my stomach churns into an angry knot.

I watch as he leans in closer to her and brushes her hair out of her face. The worst part, she let him. He leans in and I yell at Annabeth to move back, or hit him or something! I find my voice doesn't work and try to run forward only to find my legs heavy as steel under me. I watch, shedding silent tears as Percy kisses my girlfriend and her kiss him back. I close my eyes and looks away, willing it not to be true. Then a ball of anger wells in the pit of my stomach, a demon of jealousy. I feel it move through me, growing bigger and bigger until I explode in a silent scream towards the sky.

I wake up panting and crying covered in a slick layer of sweat.

Just a dream. But it was so real, and it very well could be happening.

_I need to talk to Annabeth. _My brain says.

_No, way! She didn't resist at lunch! How would she feel if I did the same to her! _My heart cries.

_No, Luke! You can't do that to her! _My brain argues.

My heart jeers in triumph.


	5. Breakups and Makeups!

Hey! New chap. Enjoy!

Annabeth

A flood of anger washes in, controlling me, making me do something I would never do.

"Percy you idiot!" I scream and slap him. He falls back and comes up with his hand over an already formed angry red welt. "What the hell was that?" I yell. A look of shame crosses his face as he runs out the door.

I can feel the stares of the campers on my back. I can hear the whispers about my tantrum. Annabeth Chase NEVER throws tantrums. "WHAT?" I sceech. This outburst only makes their eyes open wider. "I don't need this," I mumble to myself as I run into the pouring rain.

I run and run, not sure where I'm going, just acting on default. My legs carry me through the forest, dark and dreary in the storm. I come across the beach, then to a very familiar tree. Our tree. I run up to its gry trunk and plop down. I cry for gods know how long, not even caring about the numbing cold my sopping wet clothes are giving me.

I think about what just happened. Does Luke hate me so much he'll never forgive me? Oh god, please no! I can't even bear the thought of life without him! I know it's partly my fault, but I told Percy I had a boyfriend! But he went ahead and flirted with me anyway! That idiot!

I guess I can't really blame it all on him. I looked into those sea green, almost aquamarine eyes, and lost myself completely. The next thing I know, he's leaning in and Luke's chair is tumbling over behind him as he walks out the door! Ugh, when did life get so complicated?

What do I seem like too people right now? A girl who flirted with another guy, had a tantrum and ran out the door. Wow, nothing like the level minded, intelligent, reasonable they had seen not 2 hours ago.

What can I do to fix everything! I try to think straight through my tears. Alright, first thing, I have to apologize to Luke. From there, we'll figure something out. I haul myself off the ground and up to my feet. I know exactly where to find Luke.

I run over to his cabin, the rain has subsided but the wind still whips my hair around. Halfway there, I run into the man in question. His eyes are red and puffy, his cheeks stained with tears. He looks terrible. I probably don't look much better considering I'm soaking.

"Luke." I breathe. He looks down, finding his shoes incredibly interesting. "Luke, I know what you saw, but it's not what you think. I was just being nice to the guy! He got the wrong message! I'm-I'm s-o so-rry!" I sob. I look down, knowing he'll never forgive me. To my surprise, he takes my shaking body in his arms and holds me close. I can feel the water from my clothes seep into his, but he doesn't make a move to pull away.

We stand like that for gods know how long. We only break apart when we here the evil cleaning maids/hags coming to find people out past curfew. I say goodbye to Luke, then dash in the direction of my cabin. I make it in right as the maid comes into view. I launch myself at my bunk, making my cabinmates jump.

"Annabeth! Where were you! And why are you all wet?" my friend Juniper cries. She bustles over to me on her short little legs with a towel.

"Thanks Juniper. I was fixing things with Luke."I say.

"Is everything okay now?" she asks worriedly. Juniper is kind, caring and comforting. But she also knows how to have fun. She's short, but she never lets her height get in the way.

My other friend Thalia comes up with a fresh set of pajamas. I have the best friends ever. I tell them about what happened between me and Luke.

"Hey ladies, I don't mean to interrupt your gossipfest, but would you mind shutting up!" a burly voice cries out from the dark. I don't need to see Clarisse to know it's her.

"Fine. I'll tell you tomorrow, guys." I give Clarisse a death glare through the dark and lie down. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The next morning at breakfast, I walk down to breakfast with my friends. Katie Gardner and Silen Beauregard have joined us in talking about Luke. When we get there, they sit down at our table. I stay standing.

"What's wrong Annie?"Thalia asks worriedly, using the nickname she knows I hate. I decide to ignore it.

"I'm going to talk to Percy" I say.

I walk over to Percy who's sitting alone at his table. He looks up as I approach him, sees me, then averts his eyes back to his omelet.

"Hey Percy." I say nervously.

"Hey" he mumbles back.

"Look," I say " about yesterday. I was way out of line, and so were you. I have a boyfriend, you knew that and you still flirted with me. And, I know I definetly overreacted. So, here I am saying I'm sorry, but let's not let it happen again. Okay?" I ask. He nods and we shake on it.


	6. New firends and old friends

Kkk, here's 2 my only 2 reviewers! FunnyPuffins1600 and Bookluver132, u guys both get 2 design one of Annabeth's roomies! Yay! Pm me your choices!

Percy

Annabeth was so furious about what had almost happened between us, she slapped me across the face. Through the guilt burning in my stomach and the searing pain in my cheek, I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. I walked out the door, down to my cabin and into the comfort of my bed. As I lay there thinking about what just happened, I somehow drifted off.

I always have dreams. Sometimes they're just your average dream, sometimes I can kind of see things. No, I'm not psychic, but I can just guess about the future. That's why it was no surprise when my best friend back home came up in my dream.

Grover was sitting on a rock playing his set of pipes, the grass seeming to sway to the beat. The waves crashed on the shore nearby. I recognized it as Camp-Half Blood, New York.

He didn't notice me for a while so I just stood there enjoying the beat of "Glad you came" by The Wanted. It wasn't until I started humming to the beat that he noticed me.

"Perce! How are you, man? What are you doing here?" he said, surprised.

"I'm in a dream" I tell him.

"This is my dream to! Awesome! We're having a double dream!" he cries, obviously overjoyed to see me. He envelops me in a bone-crushing bear hug. Another guy clears his throat behind Grover. I look over and am surprised to see Jason Grace, who should be at his home camp in California. We met over the exchange program.

"Jason?" Grover and I cry at once, then crush him in a killer hug.

"Woah! Hey guys! This is the best dream ever!" he exclaims while laughing. Grover and I immediately let go of him and look at each other.

"Um, Jason, we're dreaming to. Is it weird we're all in the same dream?" Grover says. Just as the words were out of his mouth, 2 more familiar shapes appeared. I don't mean they walked over to us, they just appeared.

"Nico! Frank!" I yelled. They ran over to us, crushing us into one giant group hug. My shoulder blades crushed to

"Hey, are you guys in a dream to?" asked Grover wearily. They both nodded. Usually, Frank should have been at the Caldecott Tunnel Camp Half-Blood with Jason and Nico should have been in L.A. **(the entrance to the underworld!)**. For gods know how long we just sat and caught up with each other. I learned that Grover got a girlfriend and Jason had gotten closer to his sister, Thalia, who goes to my camp.

When I woke up, I found myself feeling more free than I had since I left home. Who knew you could get homesick if you hated home? A conch horn sounded, signaling breakfast and jolted me out of my thoughts.

As I rushed down a worn path down to breakfast, we merged with another path and I hit something, or rather, someone.

"OW!" cried a petite girl about my age as she hit the ground. I immediately knelt down and offered her my hand.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry! I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going! I am SO sorry!" I ramble. Now that she's standing up, I realise she can't be much more than 5.7. She only comes up to my chest! She has deep mahogany hair and chocolate skin, I note.

"I'm fine, thanks. It's alright, if I had been looking, we wouldn't have collided. I'm Hazel by the way." She says and holds out her hand. I awkwardly fist bump her open palm and she looks at me funny.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I mentally slap myself for being so stupid.

"Uh, sorry!" I stammer, but she just brushes it off. She stares at me and cocks her head.

"What?" I ask.

"Your name?" she asks.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Oh, uh, yeah! Uh, Percy." I stammer. _Way to woo the ladies, Perce._

"Well, Percy, do you want to walk with me?" Hazel asks.

"Uh, sure." I reply. I've pretty much given up on trying to be cool, because as I've proven so far, I'm not capable of it.

"So, where do u come from, Percy?" she asks after a moment of awkward silence.

"Manhattan, but camp is on Long Island Sound. You?" I ask.

"The California branch, by Caldecott tunnel."

"Really? My friends go there! Do you by any chance know a Jason Grace or Frank Zang?"

"YES! Frank is actually my boyfriend! And Jason, well, I don't really know him, but I know of him!"

"Small world, huh?"

"Yup!"

By the time we get to breakfast, I feel much better. I've worked thing out with Annabeth, talked to my old friends and made my first new friend.

_Life is good!_

**Good news: 2,376 people have read my story! :) YAY! **

**Bad news: Only 29 people have reviewed. BOOOOOO!**

**Sooooooo, review! Come on people! It only takes a minute, and it makes me happy! **


	7. Day 1

Kkk, still no character choices from u guys! don't forget! Here it is!

Percy

At breakfast, I sit with Hazel at her table. We're not really supposed to sit with another exchange kid, but nobody really pays attention to two exchange kids huddled in a corner.

"So, what's your schedule, Perce?" Hazel asks. I grab it from my bag and hand it to her.

_Percy Jackson- Monday_

_8:00- 8:30 Breakfast_

_8:45- 9:45 Archery_

_10:00-11:00 Swimming_

_11:15-12:15 Wrestling_

_12:30- 1:00 Lunch_

_1:15-2:15 Fencing_

_2:30- 3:30 Free Time_

_3:45-4:45 Arts and Crafts_

_5:00-6:00 Dinner_

_9:00 Camp Fire_

Annabeth is sitting with Luke and other people in her cabin. Her golden ringlets bounce around her shoulders as she laughs. Her eyes shine with a twinkle matched by noeone. Her lips-

"PERCY!" Hazel cries, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh, ya?"

"I said, we're in all of the same thing today except swimming, I'm in Canoeing." She says angrily, then gentler, "Stop staring at Annabeth, Percy. She has a boyfriend."

"I know." I sigh.

A pudgy little man with Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian print shirt comes to the podium. He looks almost like a cherub, an incredibly bored, tired, cherub.

"Settle down, settle down." He says. When nobody even turns their heads, his face turns red and he explodes. "All of you dirty, stinky, ungrateful little miscreants SHUT UP NOW before I come down there and SHUT YOU UP!" Silence replaces the chatter and the cherub's face turns a less vibrant shade of crimson.

"All right, down to business. First of all, I am working here completely against my will. My father thinks it's 'good' for me. As if babysitting 300 little children could be good for anyone! Second, my name is Mr. D, for any of you who are too stupid to remember from last , which for most of you probably have. Third, the camp fire tonight will be led by cabin nine. Last, and certainly least, Friday, instead of campfire, you will play Capture the flag." he stops and hops off the podium.

"Wow, he's certainly friendly." Hazel jokes.

"Yup, he really is! 'As if babysitting 300 little children could be 'good' for me!'" I mock and Hazel laughs. I catch sight of Annabeth and wave her over. She sets her jaw and comes over, Luke not far behind.

"Schedule?" she asks not looking up from hers. I hand her mine and she studies it. "Okay." She looks up for the first time and notices Hazel. "And you are?" she asks.

Despite Annabeth's curt and slightly rude tone, Hazel just smiles and introduces herself. Annabeth nods, making no attempt to introduce herself and turns back to me. "We have everything together. Let's go." She sets off at a brisk pace and we had to practically jog to keep up with her.

At archery, Luke has gone off to canoeing and just before leaving he made it very clear that I was not to so much as make Annabeth annoyed. Or else. So I pretty much just stayed to the side with Hazel and shot at the boards.

After, Hazel went off to canoeing down the lake and Annabeth and I headed to our cabins to change into our bathing suits. I took my favourite swim trunks out of my bag and caught a glimpse of something I did most definitely NOT pack. A speedo. I pick it up and shiver at the thought of actually wearing it. My mom must have snuck it in before I left. I smile at the thought of my mom. She works as an author and always smells of cookies. She refuses to make anything but blue chocolate chip cookies, though. I really love her, but I hate my step-dad. He smells like beer and is always mooching money off me for poker.

I toss the speedo back into my bag and wait for Annabeth outside her cabin. When she comes out, I'm stunned. She's wearing a hot pink leopard print ruffled bikini and she looks AMAZING! She smiles at me for the first time all day and snaps her fingers at me.

"Eyes up, Percy!" she chuckles. Oops, I must have been staring! I hope she doesn't tell Luke, he'll kill me!

"Sorry!" I squeak. She laughs a beautiful, tinkling laugh.

"That's alright."

We all jump in the water and the instructor, a young tattooed man with black shaggy hair, tells us to go to the other side of the lake and back. At home, I'm on the swim team at school and everybody says I'm great. Personally, I think they're just saying that. But I really enjoy swimming. I swim there and back like I was told to do and pop up at the dock.

"Woah, dude! You took, like, a minute! You're really fast! You swim at home?" the instructor asks.

"Uh, ya, I do." I glance over my shoulder and see everybody else just toughing the other side. Wow, I was pretty fast today! I kill time until they get back by sitting on the dock, propped up on one hand.

When Annabeth surfaces, she looks at me lounging there, her face unreadable. Then she cracks a smile that slowly spreads through her face.

"Well, I think we have a swimmer here! Don't get to cocky though."

"And what if I do?" I say with a smirk, trying extra hard to be cocky.

"Then you may have to face Justin here!" she gestures to the instructor.

"Let's do it!" Justin exclaims. A ripple of excitement passes over our group and I don't want to be a kill joy so I agree to it.

"Alright, on the count of three, I want you guys to dive in, and front crawl there and back. First on back is the champion!" says Annabeth.

"Nar, bro!" Justin says. I have no idea what that means, so don't even ask me.

"Cool."

"One, two, three, go!" Annabeth cries.

I dive in and immediately start pumping my arms in time with my kicking feet. I feel a familiar energy I only get from being in the water and pull ahead. Justin's really fast, so I have to go full speed and I'm completely spent by the time I hit the dock again. 5 seconds later, another hand hits beside me.

The group erupts in cheers and everybody pats me on the back telling me how nobody's ever beaten Justin before. Even Justin congratulates me with "Cool, dude!". I felt on top of the world.

At wrestling, things got interesting. Most places divide up the group by gender, girls wrestle girls, boy wrestle boys and by size, little people vs little people, giants vs giants. Apparently not here. The counselor in charge here, some cheeky Asian guy, thought it would be absolutely hilarious to pair me up with one of Annabeth's huge roommates, Clarisse.

Clarisse looked at me, sizing me up, then smiled. She knew she was going to win and so did I. I searched my brain for options.

Run? No, people are just starting to think I'm cool, I don't want them to think of me as a coward!

Surrender? No way! I'd look like a total wimp!

Fight Clarisse? Um, you're out of your mind if you think I can take her on and still keep my face intact.

I guess I don't have very many options.

I think of something my dad once said to me. Not Gabe, my step-dad, my real dad. He died, though. He once told me: Find your opponent's weakness. I looked Clarisse up and down, realizing she has no physical weaknesses. I wonder how smart she is. I decide to test it.

The Asian guy rings the bell and Clarisse and I circle each other. She lunges at me and I side step her, sending her running to the edge of the ring. Just as I thought. She doesn't look hurt as she get up, just incredibly angry. She lunges again and I side step again, though this time as she's running away, I kick the back of her kneecap and send her sprawling. Before she can get up, I pin her in place. Hard. She can't move and taps out. I WON!

"Trust me, Prissy! I'll remember this!" she threatens, but I'm to busy celebrating to worry.

At fencing, I'm assigned Annabeth as my partner. Ha! This should be easy! She at least a head shorter than me, and I must have around 70 pounds on her. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I got cocky and let her make the first move. Big mistake. She fake lunged at me and I parried to meet her sword, though it was already at my chest.

I'm to stunned to speak. Annabeth lifts her mask off her head with a smirk.

"Thought it'd be easy, huh?"

I learned that size has nothing to do with fencing.

I'm so exhausted by free time that all I want to do is sleep. But on the way to my cabin, I pass Hazel and she asks if I want to go to the trapeze. I had no idea we had a trapeze, so I immediately said yes. I wasn't about to let something as common as sleep stop me from going on a trapeze!

Apparently, I'm scared of heights! Who knew?

I got up to the top with Hazel and froze. Oh gods, it was so high!

"Percy, are you all right?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"Ya" I managed to choke out.

"Do you want me to go first?"

"No, I'll go."

"All right."

I stand there staring at all the space in between me and the other side. What if I fell? I mean, I'm attached to a harness and there's a net to catch me but, still?

"Percy?"

"Ya?"

"Jump."

"But what if I ?" Hazel give me a good kick and I'm sent flying through the air to the other side. Wow, this is fun! On the way back to Hazel's side. I let out a cry of joy and do a flip, then let go and fall onto the net.

"HAZEL! YOU GOTTA TRY THIS! IT'S AWESOME!" I scream in glee.

She jumps, does a couple of flips, then drops.

"Who hoo!" she cries on the way down, then we head off to arts and crafts.

Today, apparently, is beads day, so we get to make bracelets and necklaces. Instead, I chose to make a key chain for my mom. I just don't do bead necklaces!

I took this chance to sit next to Annabeth and her friend ? and get to know them. I know that Annabeth loves reading, is a strait A student and wants to become an architect when she gets older. She has 2 5 year old half brothers; Bobby and Mathew, a dad and a step mom.

"What happened to your real mom?" I asked her. She looked down at her necklace, her curls covering her expression and ? shot me a look. I decided not to push it, I knew about the loss of parents.

An awkward pause followed this where we all stared at our hands. Hazel broke the silence by asking if she could sit with us. I nodded and we talked for the rest of the period.

At dinner we sat together again at our usual table in the corner.

"How was your day?" she asks and I tell her about my crazy first day in California. After I finish, Mr. D gets up on the podium again.

"Oh, here we go again!" Hazel mumbles under her breathe.

"Hello, kids. I've been instructed to be nice to you, something about scaring you off? Well, no matter, campfire will be at 9, that's all you need to know. If you don't know where the campfire is held, then you'd better find out. That's all." He says in a tone that suggests he's had 1 to many glasses of champagne.

I go to my room for the rest of the time and right my mom a letter.

_Hey Mom!_

_I really miss you! I'm having lots of fun here! I met Frank's girlfriend! Small world, huh? Only 5 weeks and 5 days before I come home again! Then, I'll be bringing back a girl named Annabeth Chase. You'll like her. When I come back, can we go out to dinner, just me and you? Please? _

_If you see Gabe, tell him to go die in a hole for me, would you?_

_Love, _

_Percy 3_

I put the letter in the mailbox on my way to the fire.

Damn, I forgot to ask Annabeth for directions! I check my watch. Good, still got enough time to find her! I hope.

I sprint all the way to her cabin, and believe me, it's a very long way from mine! By the time I get there, Annabeth is just leaving her cabin and I'm completely out of breath.

"Annabeth," I gasp, trying to catch my breath, "where, _gasp,_ camp, _gasp, _fire, _gasp?" _

She smiles and leads the way. We travel back to my cabin, past Hazel's and to a little creek. There's a path leading to the left and we take it. That path takes us to a normal looking amphitheatre with a normal looking fire going.

Little did I know that this was not going to be a normal night. Not in the slightest.

**So, that's it peeps, don't forget 2 review! This was my longest chapter yet, so pls reward me with millions of reviews!**


	8. Campfires and Surprise Guests

_**Lalalala! Hey everybody! First of all: I'm so sry I haven't updated in so long, but I really haven't had a chance. I was at camp, then at the cottage and at friends houses, u know, usual summer stuff. So, to conclude, i've been really busy. I'll update faster now, I promise! Second of all: Last chap, i put question marks as a character name. I know it was kinda weird, so let me explain. The 2 reviewers who get 2 make up Anna's roomies sent me the characters. So i was going 2 use them. So here i am, writing the chap, when i realise i don't have internet. And i forgot the names of the characters! How awful am i !? so i just put question marks. So, enough about my failures, on with the show!**_

**Percy**

I went to sit down at the campfire with Hazel at the back of the amphitheatre just as Mr D. Stood in front of us.

"Alright, settle down, settle down! Now does anybody know any songs to sing so we can kill time? Alright, then I have one. It's called "Everybody dies in a hole!". Alright repeat af-"

"Mr. D, I have a song." Says a voice I know only too well. "I brought it here from home, more commonly known as Long Island. If anybody else knows it, feel free to sing along!" I search the stands for familiar a familiar bush of curly hair and crippled legs.

"OH, the seas have swallowed my loot, my life, but I know not to fret! For I have got something else to live for! My love, my love, my Camp Half-Blood! My love, my love, my Camp Half-Blood!" I finally spot him. My best friend. My wing—man. Grover Underwood. I join in my favourite camp song.

"The skies have robbed me of my future, my money. But I know not to fret! For I have got something else to live for! My love, my love, my Camp Half-Blood! My love, my love, my Camp Half-Blood!" Everybody stares at me. I make eye contact with Grover. And smiled a million watt smile. He smiles back and we keep singing!

"OH! The underworld has token my home, my food. For I have got something else to live for! My love, my love, my Camp Half-Blood! My love, my love, my Camp Half-Blood!" We ended the song with a harty shout.

"Hazel, I'll be right back." I tell her and push through the crowd towards Grover.

"Grover!" I yelled at him over a song about peanut butter and chicken noodle soup. He turns his curly haired head in my direction and starts pushing the crowd away to get to me. I engulf him in one of my huge teddy bear hugs.

"Can't. Breathe!" he chokes.

"Sorry, man! It's just so good to finally see you! Why are you here?"

"I transeferred here to be with my buddy, bro! That's you, in case you didn't catch on!"

I choose to ignore him, for obvious reasons.

"You're going to be here the rest of the summer?!"

"Totally, man!"

"That's awesome, man, we're going to have a blast! I'll introduce you to all my new friends, you can sleep in my cabin, and we can pull pranks on everyone!"

"Sounds like a plan!" he exclaims. Someone clears their throat behind me and I whip around to find Hazel standing expectantly behind me.

"Percy! I've been looking everywhere for you! You don't just leave me standing there like an idiot, you idiot!" At that, she smacks me right up the head. Hard!

"Well, Percy, I can see you're a hit with the ladies here!" Then he turns his attention to Hazel. "Hi, I'm Grover! And you are?"

"Hazel. How do you know Percy?"

"Camp and school. You?"

"Well, you probably know my boyfriend, Frank Zang. And we met here."

"Franky's your boyfriend? You're one lucky girl!" cries Grover and Hazel nods. We stand in awkward silence for a few minutes before I finally break it.

"Well, it looks like things are winding down here. I'm going to call it a night. Grover, where's your stuff?"

"I put it in the dining hall." He replies.

"Bye Hazel, see you in the morning!" I call as we set off into the night, hearts soaring with the promise of an amazing summer.

**Annabeth**

Percy did not hit on me all day. At all. He's actually kinda fun to be around. He's also really good at swimming and wrestling. Fencing, not so much.

The days fly by, then they turn into weeks. To be precise, 2 weeks. Percy, Hazel, Grover and I become really good friends. I still sit with Luke, my best friends Jennica, Thalia, Piper, Juniper and ? at meals, but we invited them to come sit with us. I learned that Percy hates his step father, but loves his mom. I learned that his favourite food is blue chocolate chip cookies, and his dad was a sailor and died at sea before he was born.

Grover has a huge crush on Juniper, and she would never admit it, but I can tell she secretly likes him back.

Things are going great between Luke and I, our romance has never been better. I love him so much, but I feel like there's something missing. I wonder if he feels it to.

_**Ok, well, that's it 4 now, so, well, u know the drill.**_

_**Review=me writing quicker! **_

_**Luv ya, **_

_**percabethlover10**_


End file.
